As Puberty Sets In
by pisceanchic101
Summary: ...so do their powers. Watch this silly, innocent episode between Susie Gryphonbane and Duncan Grimwater from Triton Avenue. -NPC characters-


Disclaimer: Wizard101 is copyright to KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc. and is in no way associated with me in terms of copyright. This is merely for entertainment. Duncan Grimwater and Susie Gryphonbane from Triton Avenue are copyright to KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc.

* * *

"Grimwater, just because I'm a Storm wizard, doesn't make me a rash person."

"Yes, it does." The dark skinned male leaning against the tree near his post looked up from his nails, bright silver eyes gazing boredly into her own as though that were enough to convince her.

It wasn't.

The tanned, thirteen year old witch fumed in frustration, indignity running fiercely through her veins as she stood in her locked, angry stance. The Death martyst was arrogant, but she could handle that. Yes, Susie Gryphonbane could usually endure Duncan Grimwater's snobbish manners and taunting attitude, seeing as she had been working with him for the past two years, but that didn't mean she couldn't argue with him every now and then (especially when it concerned his slight [maybe moderate is a more appropriate term for him] prejudices against the other houses).

She glared at him, "No, it doesn't." He just smirked at her.

"It doesn't, Grimwater!"

"Of course it doesn't."

"Arghh!" In her frustration, she felt electricity shoot through her as it usually did when tempered, and tempered she was from the bad day she was already having. She felt the hairs on her arms lift, and her hair start to static, even going so high as to make her honey-brown ponytail knock her hat straight off and to the ground. Her violet eyes widened slightly.

_'Oh shit!' _she thought, _'I need to get my powers under control!'_ Every young wizard and witch usually had trouble controlling their powers as they entered puberty, due to their unfamiliarity with hormones mixing in with their powers, which, when already strengthened by emotions alone, made the danger of the power much more dangerous if one didn't know how to handle them.

Wizards and witches took separate classes for these kinds of things when they turned thirteen, but some students still struggled more than others. Namely...the Storm wizards. Sometimes it was the Fire students, once in a while someone from another house, but for some reason, it was usually the Storm students that had the most difficulty. She forgot professor Falmea's explanations for this; something to do with already great power acting negatively with unfamiliar changes in the body...and something to do with influxes...and some other stuff that she couldn't remember...oh well. Didn't matter now. What mattered was that she get her powers under control before she inadvertantly give Grimwater more ammo.

So, remembering the professors instructions for when scenarios such as these began to happen, she focused on transferring her energy into her staff on hand. That way, she could channel her energy into the staff, which she could then direct and shoot at the ground away from her and others.

She looked away from Grimwater for a moment, pretending to observe the Triton near the waterfall below them as she did this and act like her ponytail wasn't just sticking high up in the air. From what she could see though with her limited concentration, his eyes were stuck with fascination on her hair. She found herself turning to see his full reaction and unusual expression.

_''What a silly look,'_ she giggled, and thus, broke her concentration as her powers shot out of her wand prematurely.

She watched the power race from her wand and shoot towards Grimwater like a nightmare, just centimeters from his crotch, before striking at the tree in between his legs. He jumped in the air and screeched before stumbling away from the tree and grabbing at his crotch, using his other hand to grip the railing behind them for support as he turned to look back at the tree with disbelief and fright, and eventually, rage.

Wide-eyed, and with one breathing heavily, they both watched the burn slowly begin to form on the tree.

"..."

"..."

Well, at least the electricity and her staff didn't burn her hand this time!

* * *

END


End file.
